


sweet as honey

by radregeneration



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Tenderness, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration
Summary: cait finds company in another slave.
Relationships: Cait (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	sweet as honey

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some cait, exploring her backstory a bit. ended up more tender than intended

"it's cait, right?"

the woman in question looked up from staring at her bleeding hands and thinking over what happened earlier that day. a slaver tried to grab her while she was cleaning up after their party a few days ago. she punched him square in the jaw once, but her shock collar went off before she could land a second. she took a beating for it, but she didn't regret it. when she finally came out of her thoughts, she saw another slave, a girl a few years older than herself with short black hair, warm brown skin and kind but piercing brown eyes. cait shifted under her gaze, looking down at her hands again. she realized how much blood was on the floor.

"depends on who's asking."

the woman laughed warmly and sat next to cait, a bit too close for comfort. but cait was too lethargic to really put up any protests. "cody. i have bandages and gauze if you want them."

cait looked at cody with suspicion. cody didn't shy away from her gaze, only narrowing her eyes in response. cait had to look away again. "what do you want?"

"for you to take them." 

" _ no _ . what do you really want? caps, food, sex-"

"i just don't want to see you get an infection."

cait laughed, high and sharp, before she caught herself. she had to be careful not to make too much noise, or the slavers would wake up. she spoke quieter than before. "why?"

"i think you're brave, but stupid. i know you can go places, but only if you learn some self preservation. you can't just go around punching any asshole who gives you trouble."

"he deserved it."

cait realized cody's hand was cold on her arm and her breath hot on her face. she decided against looking down, instead looking into cody's eyes. they were almost black, the iris and the pupil melting together. the intensity of the eye contact made her face flush. "okay. just hand them over."

"where'd you get these anyways?"

"a girl has her ways."

cait snorted. "you fucked the doctor or you steal from him?"

"i can't tell all my secrets."

cody watched cait bandage her own hands, a sad smile playing on her lips. cait didn't look up when she finished. cody took cait's chin in her hand, ignoring her sharp inhale of breath. "you face is all cut up."

cait held her breath as cody dabbed away the still warm blood with the gauze. when she was finished, she set it aside, but didn't let go of cait's face. cody's other hand found its way to the back of cait's neck, rubbing the short hairs of her buzzcut.

cait closed her eyes, leaning into the other woman's gentle hold. the question was asked before she even knew she was speaking. "can i kiss you?"

cody laughed, sweet as honey. cait's never had honey but she always thought it was a different kind of sweet than sugar bombs or nuka cola. "i thought you'd never ask."


End file.
